First night at home
by Sakuar
Summary: The first night Remus and Tonks spend with their newborn son Teddy as a family. First fic, please read!


It was near midnight. Remus was laying down on his bed with his back against the wall and a tiny new being in his arms.

He still could not believe he had a son. He was a parent! He watched as Teddy slept thinking of how perfect he was and of all the new kind of situations he never imagined he would live and now were going to be part of his future. Watching Teddy grow up and call him dad, being by his side as he discovered the world around him would be the most wonderful experiences in his life. He smiled as he remembered Andromeda mentioning how much she would like to have a granddaughter next. He could hardly recall how he ended up there, in that bed, with a wife, a son, the head of a family. It seemed somehow so unreal.

Remus turned to his left to look at Dora who was sleeping flat on her face after such a long and exhausting day. It was amazing that she still loved him after everything that had happened. Moreover, she had not only forgiven him but she had also given him a new reason to live when he thought he had lost everything. He felt ashamed every time his mind went back to those moments in which he had rejected and abandoned her. She had put up with so much for their marriage, including himself, his stupidity and his doubts, and he admired her for her strength and for the fact that she never lost her faith in him, even though he didn't give her reasons to. Every day he realized a bit more how honoured he was of having her as his wife and promised himself not to let her down again.

Just then, being lost in his thoughts, he felt Teddy moving.

Remus looked down back at his son and he saw he had awakened. He wasn't crying, though he was staring at his father with his blue eyes wide open. Dora was so happy when she saw Teddy's eyes for the first time; she said they were just like Remus'. Of course, her husband pointed out then that being a matemorphmagus he could have the eyes of anyone he wanted, but it didn't matter, Dora was happy to think that her baby looked like his dad and she never stopped saying so.

Teddy started to wave his arms as if he wanted to reach his father's face. Remus smiled and took one of his son's little hands in one of his own while the child's hair changed from black to green. He chuckled and suddenly felt overfilled with emotion as Teddy's little fist wrapped around his finger.

"Hello sir, how do you do? I don't believe we've been properly introduced" said Remus. The baby gurgled.

"Ted? That's a lovely name. Would you mind if I call you Teddy? I am Remus Lupin, by the way, but you can call me dad or daddy if you want, I wouldn't mind. As a matter of fact, I believe it would be even better."

He felt Dora stir but when he turned to her he saw her in the same position she was ten minutes ago. He looked back at his son and noticed he was still staring at him intensely.

"That's my wife Nymphadora. She is gorgeous, isn't she? Anyway, she doesn't like her name though, quite silly if you ask me…"

He waited until Teddy cooed and waved his arms again.

"I completely agree. It is such a beautiful name. I can hardly understand why she doesn't like it. Actually, I don't understand why at all. But I'm glad you like the name as I do, you can call her Nymphadora so she…"

"You are not going to manipulate our son to call me that way Remus John Lupin, or I'll make sure he is the last child you would ever be able to have."

Remus turned a third time to see his wife. She was raising her head from her pillow and looked lovely trying to be angry and annoyed but being still sleepy with her eyes half open and all her pink hair on her face. He smiled innocently at her while he raised his eyebrows.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about, love."

"Yeah, right, and I'm supposed to believe that. I swear Remus; if Teddy ever calls me Nymphadora I will know it was your fault."

"Honestly, Dora, I don't know where you get those ideas from. Besides, Teddy and I were having a conversation between men here, and you are not invited, so stop eavesdropping."

"What? Excuse me?" she asked furiously. She was sitting on the bed now to look better at her husband and child.

"Well, of course, this is a father and son talk". He answered calmly, which was quite an achievement, looking at the deadly glare he was receiving from Dora. "And you are not allowed in it". As Teddy started shifting in his father's arms he added: "You see, he agrees with me."

"He has no idea of what you are saying, you know," she said folding her arms.

"He does! He gurgles every time I say Nymphadora. There, look at him."

Dora looked from his smiling husband to her son. She knew what Remus was trying to do, but she wasn't going to let him do it.

"Tonks Remus. For everyone, I'm Tonks, and for Teddy I'll be just mum."

Right after she had finished saying it, Teddy started to fuss.

"You see, he hates it."

"He is probably hungry."

"No, that hideous name did this, he likes Nymphadora."

Astonished, both saw how Teddy calmed down, looked at his father face once more and gurgled again.

Remus started laughing loudly while Dora looked dumbstruck.

"That's my boy," Remus said and kissed his son's forehead.

Shortly after, Dora was able to speak again and asked for the baby so she could feed him.

"He must be hungry already."

Remus looked at Teddy with mock anger.

"What? I just introduced you to my wife and you already want to jump on her breasts?"

"Remus…"

"Do you know how long it took me to jump on her breasts?"

"Remus!"

"What?"

"You can't say that to the baby."

"Do you remember, Dora, the man to man conversation… Ok, ok, I understood, I'll give him to you…"

* * *

**So, what do you think?**


End file.
